


Four Times It Was Just Sex (And One Time They Stopped Lying To Themselves)

by DamionAerynStarr



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, From Sex to Love, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionAerynStarr/pseuds/DamionAerynStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time was in the alley behind a bar after wrapping the first episode. They were both exceedingly drunk and neither would remember later who made the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times It Was Just Sex (And One Time They Stopped Lying To Themselves)

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a 5 +1 with each part as a double drabble. That worked for a while. Then I gave up. The boys wanted more. They're needy and stubborn.
> 
> Disclaimer: In now way associated with Top Gear, and I've never met the boys. I've only stalked them online and talked to Adam on twitter while I wrote this. ^_^ Not about this, though. Other stuff. I'm not insane.

Their first time was in the alley behind a bar after wrapping the first episode. They were both exceedingly drunk and neither would remember later who made the first move. All they would remember is how good it felt when Tanner ground his hips against Adam's as they kissed hungrily. Adam would remember how Tanner's breath had caught in his throat when he'd twisted his fingers in the stunt driver's short hair and pulled. Tanner would remember the desperate moan he'd wrenched out of Adam's throat when he pinned the comedian's wrists against the brick wall. And each would remember how the other looked as they came together, Adam's mouth open and working but silent, Tanner biting his lip nearly to the point of bleeding to stifle a moan with his face pressed into the side of Adam's neck. But these little details wouldn't occur to them until the next time they were together. The things they thought about as they laid in their own beds later that night were the soft, adoring smile Adam gave Tanner as the racer stepped back, and the way Tanner stroked his fingers over Adam's wrists like a silent apology before he released him.

Their second time together was in the backseat of a 1976 Cadillac Coupe DeVille. Once again, they were both drunk. Tanner would claim up and down that he only got in the Cadillac because the night was cold. He curled up in the backseat while Adam was stretched in the front, but it wasn't long before the comedian climbed in with him, both men wrapping their arms around one another for warmth. They would say that it was their close proximity and the alcohol in their blood that sparked the fire between them, when really that just dropped the walls, giving them the courage to rock together. Tanner twisted them, pinning Adam to the bench and pressing his groin between the actor's legs, tasting the moonshine on his tongue. Adam hooked a leg over Tanner's back, arching up to meet the other man's thrusts. Tanner hissed through his teeth when Adam fisted his hair and yanked his head back to bite at his neck. One hard thrust of his hips, driving Adam deep into the seat cushion, sent both men over the edge. They laid together in the afterglow, telling themselves that they were just too tired to move apart. 

Their third time together was the first time both of them were sober. After laying for an hour in the perpetual Alaska dusk, listening to Adam tossing and shivering, Tanner finally got up and dragged his friend out of the ridiculous cage he'd built, pulling him into the relative warmth of the driver's own shelter. Tanner was on Adam the second the older man had laid back, kissing him deeply to push the image of Adam being swept away by a river that kept playing behind his closed eyelids. He told himself that the tremor in his hands as he touched Adam, stroking the comedian's hair and unzipping his winter coat, was because of the chill in the air. Adam said nothing, just followed Tanner's lead and undid the stunt driver's jeans. Both men gasped quietly when a cold hand that wasn't their own wrapped around their naked cock, heated flesh quickly warming their palms. They traded small kisses as they stroked, each working to drive the other toward orgasm. Their eyes flew open simultaneously, and their gaze remained locked as they crested. After he'd wiped away the evidence of their release Tanner pressed soft kisses to Adam's bare torso.

Their fourth time together was on the floor of Adam's living room. Tanner hadn't been planning on showing up at his friend's door, but dreams of Adam being engulfed in flames had kept him up. Adam's first reaction to seeing the stunt driver in the middle of the night had been panic, worried that Tanner had been more injured than he'd let on after rolling his Suzuki Samurai. Tanner had silenced his concerned questions by pressing his mouth to the comedian's, threading his fingers in Adam's dark hair to hold him in place. He cradled the man close as he laid Adam on the floor, swiping his tongue over the roof of Adam's mouth before sliding down the actor's body. Adam gasped and trembled as Tanner worked over his naked cock with a talented tongue, nearly arching off the floor when the racer worked his wet fingers into his tight opening. The actor pushed at Tanner's shoulders as he felt himself approach the edge, but the other man just twisted his fingers and swallowed hard. Adam shook apart beneath him, moaning his name, and Tanner came without being touched. After, Adam pulled Tanner into his bed, and they slept soundly in each other's arms.

The next morning Tanner was gone, and neither man had the bravery to bring up their relationship, so they simply fell back into an uneasy friendship. They acted fine for the cameras, but the easy camaraderie was gone behind the scenes. Everyone noticed, but were unsure how to bring it up. Everything finally came to a head after filming in Death Valley. They screamed at each other, Adam angry for being left behind so callously, Tanner upset at his dangerous plan of flipping the Bronco onto it's side with him inside. Rutledge had jumped into the middle, scared that they would come to blows, and both men stomped off fuming and unsatisfied. Rut followed Tanner after seeing Adam leave the set, demanding answers. Tanner reluctantly confessed everything that had gone on between them, including why he'd snuck away from Adam's apartment while the actor still slept. Rutledge walked away shaking his head after calling the racer an idiot and all but ordering the older man to talk to Adam. Tanner fought the urge to do what he'd done in the past; run away from the best thing in his life. That was how he wound up at Adam's door again.

Adam's eyes narrowed at him, and Tanner threw up a hand to keep him from slamming the door. "Adam, please! I just...I want to talk." He felt sweat on his palms, and realized he hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

"Oh, now you wanna talk." Adam sneered back, eyes wounded.

"I'm sorry," Tanner blurted out, leaning in the doorway but not crossing the threshold. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry-" He took a breath, shoulders sagging. Everything in his posture was apologetic, begging for a forgiveness he was sure he didn't deserve but needed so much. "I'm sorry I ran away." He saw Adam swallow, and felt his heart clench at the evidence of how much he'd hurt his friend. "I'm an idiot. And a coward. And I don't deserve you." Tears bit at the corners of his eyes, and he forced himself to not hide it. This was him baring his heart. 

Adam's brows furrowed, dark eyes searching Tanner's face for a sign of deceit. It hurt a little, but Tanner knew he deserved that. He'd broken Adam's trust terribly, and would have to fight to win it back. "Why did you run?" Adam finally asked quietly. It was Tanner's turn to swallow, and his eyes flitted to his own hand, still flat against Adam's front door.

"I got scared," He said quietly, clearing his throat and making himself look at Adam again. He couldn't read the expression on the other man's face. "When I woke up I just laid there and watched you sleep and....I realized I wanted that. I wanted you. All of you. I wanted.....something real and honest and...." Tanner bit his lower lip briefly. "I want to be with you, Adam."

Adam grabbed Tanner and pulled him into a hard kiss. It was the same as their first; hungry and urgent. Tanner wound his arms around the comedian's body, kissing back with equal fervor. Adam dragged him into his apartment, pausing only to shut the door behind them. They blindly made their way to the bedroom, kissing passionately the whole way. They broke apart briefly when they fell gracelessly onto the bed, Adam pinned beneath Tanner, but their lips came back together easily, pulled by magnetic need. Tanner pushed Adam's shirt up, ducking down to press his mouth against the actor's chest. Adam let out a shaky breath, fisting his hands in Tanner's shirt and pulling. The younger man shifted his weight to his knees, pressed into the mattress on either side of Adam's hips, and helped peel off his shirt. As soon as his hands were free he pulled Adam up, stripping him of his own shirt and tossing it aside. Tanner cupped Adam's jaw and guided him onto his back, slanting his mouth over over the comedian's. 

Adam grabbed Tanner's hips, pulling him down and arching up. Tanner moaned against his lips as the contact set his nerves alight. He reached between them, pressing his palm against Adam's growing hardness. Their mouths tore apart when their lungs screamed for oxygen.

"I missed you, Tanner," Adam bit at his jaw.

"You, too." He untied Adam's pajama pants, sliding a hand in and grasping his cock. "So much." Adam gasped, back bowing when Tanner stroked. 

"W-wait." Adam grabbed Tanner's wrist, stilling his hand. "Will you be here in the morning?" Tanner saw the wariness in Adam's eyes, and his heart clenched. He twisted his hand in Adam's grip, twining their fingers together, and kissed him softly. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Not again." He carded his fingers through Adam's dark hair. The actor smiled, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Okay." Adam murmured, pressing something against Tanner's chest until the driver took it. Tanner's eyes widened slightly when he saw it was lubricant.

"Are you sure? We haven't-"

"I'm sure." Adam shifted around, moving his legs from between Tanner's knees and gripping the other man's hips, guiding him down into the cradle between his own thighs. Tanner let out a stuttering breath when Adam arched up, grinding them together in small circles. "I want you, Tanner."

That was all the racer needed to hear. He kissed Adam briefly before setting to strip them of their remaining clothes, not caring where they got tossed. He kissed his way up Adam's body, both men hissing when their naked cocks slid together. Tanner captured Adam's lips, one hand sliding down to stroke the comedian's cock lightly. Adam trembled beneath him when the teasing touch sparked something at the base of his spine.

"Tanner." He breathed, and the stunt driver was struck by how much he'd missed hearing the other man's voice say his name so reverently. Tanner's hand moved over Adam's hip, sliding down to the back of his thigh. He pecked Adam's lips then sat back on his heels, pressing a wet kiss over the older man's heart then the inside of his knee. He hooked Adam's leg over his shoulder, freeing his hand to spread lubricant over his fingers. Tanner set the tube aside and reached between their bodies, placing his fingertips against Adam's opening.

"Adam, are you-"

"Dammit, Tanner, if you don't stop asking me if I'm sure I'm gonna hit you!" Adam laughed, face and chest still flushed with arousal. Tanner smiled at the sound of Adam's laughter. 

Adam reached down, finding Tanner's hand on the mattress beside his hip and curled his fingers around the racer's wrist. "I've never wanted anyone more than I want you. Please, Tanner." His gaze was even, voice calm and hard with conviction. Tanner lunged in and kissed him hard, overwhelmed by the depth and strength of adoration he felt for the man. Adam inhaled sharply when Tanner pressed one finger in, sliding wetly into his body. He didn't stop until his knuckles were pressed against the soft flesh of Adam's ass. He flexed his finger experimentally, and Adam tore his mouth from Tanner's to shiver audibly. 

"Good?" Tanner murmured against Adam's cheek, and the other man could only nod. He thrust his hand in and out of Adam's body, twisting to loosen his tight passage. Tanner kissed the corner of Adam's mouth before withdrawing his finger and pressing in with two. He listened carefully to Adam's breathing for any sign of discomfort, finding none as his fingers slid in. Adam rolled his hips, gasping when Tanner crooked his fingers and hit something within him that set his nerves alight. Tanner kissed Adam's chest and neck as his hand moved, thrusting and scissoring. 

"T-Tanner," Adam whispered breathlessly, hands cupping the other man's face and bringing their lips together. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Tanner winced at his choice of words. Adam smiled. "Sorry."

"I'm sure." 

Tanner withdrew his hand and grabbed the lube again, keeping Adam's leg carefully balanced on his shoulder. He slicked his aching cock, eyes drinking in the image of Adam spread out waiting for him. Adam smiled at him, and Tanner had to stifle a moan. 

The racer shifted closer, pressing the head of his cock against Adam's ass then sliding up him again, moving the other man's leg to his waist. Adam took the hint, hooking his leg over Tanner's back. Adam's arms slid around his neck, pulling Tanner's mouth to his own. He let Adam take what he needed from his lips as he focused on pushing in so slowly. Tanner felt Adam jerk at the first breach, gasping and tightening on the driver's cock so hard it left him breathless.

"Adam," Tanner breathed, running his hand over Adam's hair and kissing him tenderly. "It's okay. Just relax. It'll get better, I promise."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Adam murmured against his lips, gripping at Tanner's shoulders. "Just...keep going." Tanner nodded, other hand curling over the back of Adam's shoulder, caging the actor in his arms. He pressed his forehead to Adam's and slid in with agonizing slowness, listening carefully to the other man's breathing for any sign of pain. He finally bottomed out, hips flush with Adam's ass. The actor let out a shaky breath that Tanner caught with a soft kiss.

"Okay?" Tanner whispered, fighting to remain as still as possible. Adam nodded, panting in the minute space between their mouths. "I just...I gotta move, okay?" Adam nodded again, hands flexing on Tanner's arms. Tanner rolled his hips slowly, pulling out barely before thrusting back in. Adam made a sound and Tanner froze, trembling with effort.

"Keep going. Just keep going."

"You sure?"

Adam nodded, and Tanner repeated the movement, daring to go a little further, a little deeper. When Adam made no sound Tanner continued, setting a slow easy pace of withdrawing a little more at a time. Adam slowly relaxed around his cock, softening the vice-like grip and making each thrust smoother. 

Tanner opened his eyes when he felt one of Adam's hands move between their bodies to grip the actor's own neglected erection. Adam's eyes remained closed, small gasps escaping through parted lips. Tanner tilted his head and softly bit his friend's jaw before lathing the mark with his tongue, pulling a moan from Adam's throat. Tanner pressed his mouth to the curve where Adam's shoulder met his neck and moved his knees closer, forcing Adam's hips and lower back up onto the the slope of this thighs and changing the angle. Adam moaned brokenly as the movement pulled the head of Tanner's cock over his prostate, sending fire through his blood.

"Tanner." Adam whispered reverently, short nails biting into the lean planes of Tanner's back. Tanner squeezed his eyes shut as the sound shot straight to his groin and began thrusting in earnest, slow sharp snaps of his hips driving his throbbing cock into Adam's sweet spot. Adam gasped hotly in Tanner's ear, wrapping his arms around Tanner's back to pull him closer. Tanner supported him off the bed with a hand on the back of Adam's neck, biting at Adam's collarbone and speeding his hips. "T-Tanner." The older man sobbed, meeting Tanner's thrusts and driving his weeping cock into the racer's abs. Tanner lifted his head and pressed his lips against the corner of Adam's mouth.

"I'm close, I'm so close, Adam." He whispered breathlessly. Adam turned his head and met Tanner's lips with his own, trembling as he teetered on the edge. 

"C'mon, Tanner, c'mon." Adam murmured, clenching down on Tanner's dick when a hard thrust lit up his nerves and threatened to overwhelm him. "Tanner!" Adam cried out, arching up in Tanner's arms. Tanner felt himself cresting and surged forward, nearly folding Adam in half and driving the actor into the mattress. His pace was gruelling and deep as he drove them ruthlessly toward orgasm. 

"Adam!" Tanner half yelled, half sobbed against Adam's cheek, thrusts going ragged as pleasure overwhelmed him and he released into the actor's hot channel. Adam bowed beneath him, head tilting back, mouth wide and silent, entire body trembling as he came between their bodies. Tanner stilled buried in Adam to the hilt, feeling the other man quiver and shake apart around him. They remained frozen long after they were both empty, hesitant to pull apart. Tanner shifted when he felt himself go soft, slipping out of Adam's body. The older man's hands slid smoothly over Tanner's slick skin, dropping limply to the bed. Tanner carefully released him before sitting back on his heels. Adam laid bonelessly in front of him, still panting lightly and dark eyes focused on Tanner, waiting for him to do something. 

Tanner knew Adam was afraid he was going to bolt. He instead smiled at his friend, leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other man's navel, then slowly cleaned Adam's release from his skin with his own tongue. Adam inhaled softly and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Tanner's head, stroking in encouragement. 

Tanner finally lifted his head, Adam's hand slipping down to his back. He slowly crawled up the actor's body, holding his gaze as he moved closer to kiss the other man tenderly. Adam kissed him back hesitantly, looping his arm around Tanner's neck. Tanner's fingers danced up Adam's side from his thigh, over his hip, up his ribs and sliding to cup his jaw. 

"Adam-" Tanner breathed, biting Adam's plush bottom lip.

"You did that in Alaska." Tanner blinked, drawn up short by Adam's unprompted memory. "You did the same thing in Alaska. Why?" 

It suddenly clicked in Tanner's brain, and realization shone in his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you." Adam's brow creased, and Tanner smoothed it away with his thumb. "When you got stuck in the river, I was so terrified you were going to fall in. You would've been swept away and the water was so cold it could've-" A lump lodged itself in Tanner's throat, choking him. "I got scared. I can't lose you, I...that can't happen. Ever." 

Adam smiled at him fondly, the same smile he gave Tanner the first time in that alley behind a bar. His fingers slid into Tanner's hair and pulled him into a chaste kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Tanner traced Adam's face with soft fingers and leaned down, stopping with his lips centimeters from Adam's. "I'm not either. You're stuck with me." He whispered, voice low and intimate. He felt the devilish grin curve Adam's mouth. 

"You promise?" The older man answered, voice just as low.

"Promise." Tanner sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
